


The Hammock

by LemonTree72



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonTree72/pseuds/LemonTree72
Summary: Do you also think about what happened when Sergio and Raquel met again in Palawan about a year after the heist? I will never forgive the creators for not showing us! But I must admit it led to the inspiring process of thinking about 100 different versions. So here is one of them, just a very short snippet. I have never written anything before, not in English anyway. This is just for fun and it is ridiculously innocent, - at least for now.
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 14
Kudos: 34





	The Hammock

The sun set down and soon the little wooden shack would be surrounded by complete darkness. The sound of the crickets was getting louder with each minute, in the distance the waves clashed against the outer reef. He sat quietly on the porch in the old armchair, his gaze fixed on the hammock about a meter in front of him. The rocking became gentler and gentler till it finally stopped completely. She was curled up to the side sleeping deeply. He could sense her breathing even from his distance. It had been a long day; she must have been exhausted with almost no sleep for at least 24 hours. He leaned back and smiled still in disbelief. 

They had barely touched each other again after that long and tight embrace at the bar. It was Sergio who initiated it unexpectedly, out of longing sure,- but also because both were clearly too overwhelmed by the situation while standing in front of each other and letting silence take over for a bit too long as the atmosphere grew tense and turned into an almost awkward situation. She seemed unfamiliar insecure which had somehow empowered him to take this first step. It was a close and intimate hug, their heads sunk on the other’s shoulders, their arms tightly holding on to each other. Their heavy breathing felt familiar and close and created a miraculously calming effect. His hand without control, as it started slowly to caress her head along her soft hair as if she were a little girl that needed to be comforted. This was her first true hug in a year, and she had needed it badly. For a moment time stood still and they were not able to perceive any other sound around them just heartbeats, inhales and exhales.

When they separated again there was almost a relief of pressure that had been kept in for too long, and their smiles revealed infinite joy. Still there was a certain cautiousness and distance, and both seemed to sense that whatever feeling remained from a year ago it would have to be approached slowly without rush. It must have been a silent consent between them that they would not just take this sensation for granted, too much time had passed, too many lonely, sleepless nights and there were questions that desperately needed answers. 

Their mutual respect for the new situation however did not erase this obvious tension between them, and it seemed almost forced how they had tried to hold back the urge of touching each other earlier in that little local restaurant. Talking, listening, joking, - the air was filled with laughter and excitement while shy hands were called back as soon as they had gotten too close and the milliseconds in which they had accidentally grazed each other seemed to have the effect of a light electric shock. Both knew well that once they passed a certain border of distance, they would be lost for a normal conversation which was so necessary in order to understand a bit of the other´s life during those past 365 days and yet it was clear that not everything would be answered this night. 

She came alone. It was an impulsive decision, nevertheless thoroughly planned and the parallel booking to the Dominican Republic was meant to blur off traces, - after all, she used to be a police inspector. She felt bad about the lies she had to invent for her mother and daughter in order to minimize suspicion. Marivi supported her decision for a vacation alone, Raquel remembered this bold wink her mother had given her after recommending her daughter to not to do anything that she wouldn`t do either. She simply wanted her daughter to enjoy a holiday with all adventures that would help Raquel to distance herself from the events of the past year. Still in the plane the doubts about this decision had troubled her, she was on her way to the other end of the world to look for a man she hardly knew and who had turned her life into a complete disaster. She concluded that she had absolutely nothing to lose. The past year had been full of struggle, she had lost several times and it took all her discipline and strength to go on and not just give in. She was tired and needed to get out so she figured even if all of this was to end in a complete disappointment, she would at least take the benefit of a long-awaited vacation that she needed so much.

Of course, he knew that she was coming. When he had received the call from his informer about a week ago on a certain booking data to Palawan he did not believe it,- he had been waiting for this news days, weeks and months, almost giving up on ever receiving it. Sergio could have been alarmed about the news as well, as clearly there was the possibility of betrayal at last, but he never doubted a second that she would take advantage of being the only person who knew his destination. Sometimes when he had felt her loss to an extreme extend, he told himself that he was a ridiculous fool to have such deep in trust her, but now for the fact that there was a second booking he felt at ease. 

Sergio Marquina’s life could hardly be called normal but today felt like the most surreal day in his entire existence. He was afraid to look away fearing that his mind was playing him and that once he lost sight of her everything would turn out as an illusion and she would instantly disappear. He had promised to take her back to her hotel for the night when they had something to eat earlier that day. She was so hungry that she finished the huge plate with the spicy food in no time and he couldn´t help smirking while he observed her eating; how was it possible that somebody her size had a giant’s appetite. Exchanging intense looks of deep brown eyes, full of curiosity and delight, Sergio remembered how her smile had filled his heart up to the point that he could almost feel a little pain, this was the feeling he had missed most all along.

Since they had been already so close to his house Raquel insisted on taking this walk for about 40 minutest down the hill to the hidden beach. There was no real road to this place, just a small track that led through the jungle. She was so taken away by the tropical surrounding and the colourful flowers that sneaked out of the bright green here and there. The house itself was small and not luxury at all, more like an open wooden hut on the beach, but the porch offered a spectacular view. It had only been recently that he considered leaving this place, it was meant to be temporarily anyway as it had caused the least attention when he had arrived a year ago. He couldn`t help but secretly wishing that today’s event could be a good trigger to get moving plans going soon. 

Raquel didn`t think twice when she discovered that cosy, inviting hammock on the porch which granted her direct sight to the beach. Sergio never really used it and he smiled warmly about her enthusiasm for something he had almost been ignoring completely. While he had left to prepare some fruit and drinks, she made herself comfortable starting off with a nice swing that quickly made her realize how dizzily tired she was. He must have taken just two minutes too long; when he returned Raquel had already fallen asleep.

He would not be able to fulfil his promise now, there was no way he would disturb her. How peacefully she laid there, her face with a relaxed expression that reflected a warm feeling of contentedness. He stood up as quietly as possible to get a blanket. Nights in the tropics were usually warm without the need for big covers, but there was a little breeze from the ocean and he wanted her to stay comfortable. He gently covered her body pulling the upper end of the blanket beneath her chin and softly caping her shoulder, then he carefully hid the ends under her body. He hesitated as his movement had loosened a few strands of her hair that fell directly into her face, but then while he stopped breathing, he gently stroked those strands with three fingers behind her ear, only slightly touching her. There was not even a flinch from her. He must have been smiling the whole evening and he couldn`t stop now. Had he ever felt so relieved and happy? 

The great anticipation for the next day to come overwhelmed him, he was excited but also nervous, like a child that had just received its most precious gift and looked forward to playing with it. They had 10 days, she had mentioned it earlier more on a side note, but to him this information had most priority. These 10 days could be the most important time of his life, even more important than successfully completing a heist, it could mean his new beginning of something that he had never experienced before. He was aware that he would have to overcome possible insecurities, but he would be facing them as calm as possible, ready to learn from her. He would eagerly study her in all her delicate details, but mostly he would try to do everything that would make her trip worth all the effort that she had taken to be here with him. Provoking her smile as often as possible would be his main target from now on. After all she came all the way from the other end of the world to see him!

He wasn´t sure how many hours he sat there watching her, but he started to feel tired and stiff and switched to the sofa, still able to keep an eye on the hammock through the wide-open terrace entrance. He tried to keep the gaze on her like a watchman guarding the most valuable treasure. Sometime very late at night his heavy eye lids won and he fell asleep. The smile on his face stayed.


End file.
